Others Can Wait
by PurpleRocks0628
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had a fight, but both are too stubborn to back down. How will they get back together again? One-shot


_(Percy and Annabeth had a fight, but neither are stubborn enough to back down. How will the two of them come back together? One-shot)_

Annabeth sat in her Cabin, depressed. Why? Why did the stubbornness have to run in her veins? Why couldn't she and Percy just make up and admit that they both made mistakes and get over it? She couldn't even remember what their fight was about.

Percy hacked off the dummy's head, and it dropped to the floor. He stopped, and looked out of the window. Everything in Camp Half-Blood was normal, teenagers strolling around the place, Aphrodite girls flirting with some Apollo guys, people having fun in the volleyball court. Everything was normal, except that Annabeth wasn't with him. He glanced at the Athena Cabin, almost certain that she was on there. What was their fight about, anyways? He missed her so much, he wanted to run to the Athena Cabin and tell her how sorry he is and how much he missed her and how much he loves her and hug her and kiss her, but something kept him from doing that. Stubbornness. Oh,why? He asked himself as he hacked another dummy's head off. Why?

Annabeth wanted to apologize, but she couldn't. She missed him so much, she missed his laughter, his smile, the way he kissed her, his beautiful sea-green eyes, and everything. She missed him so much. She knew where he was, of course, he always went to the Arena to hack off dummies when he was depressed or had something in his mind._ I need to do something, not just sit here and be depressed, _she thought to herself. _I miss him, but I have to do something about it._ She stood up, and walked out of the Cabin, heading towards the beach, where she could sit and think.

Percy stopped mid-cut and thought. _I need to apologize, I really do. But how? _Before he knew, it, his feet was bringing him to the shore, where he could always sit and feel the comfort his father gave him and think. He strolled towards the beach, oblivious to the fingers pointing at him and the constant whispers.

Annabeth sat down, feeling the warm sand. She curled her knees to her chest, and closed her eyes. She knew she looked like a mess but she didn't care. _Mother,_she thought as she sat there._ Please, help me. I know you don't like Percy but please, just this once. Please, help me, I need strength. _

Percy stopped in his tracks. Sitting there, on the shore with her knees curled to her chest, was Annabeth. She was as beautiful as ever, with her beautiful blond hair spiraling down to her waist. She sat there, completely unaware of his presence. She looked sad and alone, like a sad little duckling. Her face was on her knees, and I couldn't help compare her to how she looked now and how she looked when we were still together. _When we were still together. _I've already started thinking as if we weren't together.

Annabeth heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't care if anyone sees her like this._ Nothing really matters anymore,_ she thought to herself as the tear slid down her cheek._ Oh, I miss him so much._

Percy watched as Annabeth cried. He hated it when she cried. All he wanted to do now was to go and cradle her in his arms, and bury his face in her soft golden hair. He couldn't help himself as he slowly walked towards the crying girl, he sat down beside her and cradled her in his arms.

Annabeth looked up. Startled to see the beautiful sea-green eyes she had missed so much. His faint ocean scent calmed her, and her eyes looked into his as her grey eyes stared into the sea-green ones. "Percy?" She said softly.

Percy smiled, for the first time in days, he was happy. He looked into those grey eyes he hasn't seen for so long. She was beautiful even now, when her eyes were misty from the tears and her face was pale from spending time in the Athena Cabin for too long. She was beautiful. He kissed her, because he knew that all was forgiven, that she knows, and this is what matters now, others can wait.

**Hey everyone! Tell me how you thought of this One-shot. It's my first One-shot so I'd like a lot of suggestions, so THANKS!:)**


End file.
